Prophecy Girls
by CookIzzard
Summary: Some one or thing is going to try and kill the slayers. Faith finds this out and has to break out of jail to warn Buffy. Problem is Buffy thinks that Faith is the problem, so it will take some quick thinking and a little magic for Faith to get Buffy and h
1. A Weird Kiss and Weird Dreams

**Introduction: All right, I'd like to start by saying that this is my first story and although I'm a big fan, I don't know the most…stuff… but anyways, bare with me, I think it is going to be a great story, let me know what you think. Also, I am not going to write Dawn, because I hate her, not that it's she isn't there, she just…isn't…there…in my story. This story takes place just after once more with feeling, Buffy and spike have kissed, spike loves her, and now the Idea is there in Buffy's head, but she isn't quite betrothed yet. Tara is really mad a Willow. Faith is in Jail. So enjoy.**

**Chapter One**

Buffy and Willow sit at the wood table in the library, willow is on a laptop doing willow, computer genius things, with a some what concerned look on her face. Buffy sits on the other side of the table doing her best to look like she is studying, but her mind is elsewhere. An uneasy silence was getting loader and loader, they both had something to say but didn't know how to bring it up

"Um..." they both said at the same time, but were cut off with the surprise that they both thought the word "um" would be a good way to bring up their problem. They just looked and each other for a minute as if they were waiting for the other to start again.

"Well", both butted in with, once again simultaneously, they both giggled a little as if it would make this cloud of uneasiness that filled the room magically disperse.

"Look Will, I have to tell you some thing, we been friends since what like, forever right?"

"Yeah, Buffy you know you can tell me anything, like, um you know…anything…"

With this opportunity, Buffy spit out all that was on her mind,

"Willow, I kissed spike, on the mouth, and the worst part is I don't think I hated it. I don't know it's so weird; it must have been the whole singing thing. That's it, I just got lost in the moment, listening to his…gorgeous voice, while I stood in…his big strong arms…Willow are you listen, because now is about when you should pull me out of my dreamy drooling and tell me I'm right that is was just the singing, and spike is not the man for me."

"Sorry Buffy, it's just Tara is really mad at me and well… I've been having these weird dreams, at first I thought they were just dreams, then I thought that might be visions, but now I think that I'm positive they are."

"What do you mean, how do you know they are visions"

"First there was this dream where Xander lost an eye, you know eye patch and all, and for Halloween he was a pirate so I thought it was kind of weird."

"So, no big deal, just a coincidence, he didn't really loose an eye, it was just a costume."

"Well I had this dream that you and spike kissed, so naturally I took it has a dream, cuz you know, like that would ever happen, not that it couldn't… or or shouldn't…have, but anyways if that really happened, then I think we have a real problem."

"Why, Willow what else did you see?"

"Buffy I think you are in trouble… I saw some talking to you , they are going to tell you that you are in trouble that you are going to be killed, It's someone you know, I think, but I don't know who, what I do know is that they don't really want to help you, I think that they are trying to through you off."

"And…and …" Willows face stared to go a little white, as she realized what she was about to say

"What, Willow what happens" Buffy shrieked

"Buffy…then you die…"


	2. Thin Man in Jail

**Authors Note: We now move to Faith who is in Jail after she turned herself in on Angle.**

**Chapter Two**

Not a lot of girls were in the weight room mostly big sweaty macho men trying to buff up while they're in the can. But Faith was always there, and ironically most of the big tough men were afraid of her. She had had her fair share of fights, just to let them know she wasn't to be messed with. At the moment she was at a large black punching bag giving it hell, several guys had stopped lifting to watch. One particular guy, a new guy, was watching, but he unlike the others hadn't touched a single piece gym of equipment, he just stood off against the wall alone, and watched. He was tall and thin with a very shady look about him. Faith took a break and began to unwrap the cloths from around her hands. She walked over to a considerably large man with a black eye. He squeaked in fright.

"Uh….hi…Faith…, um nice…weather we're having…"

"Really, thinks so, what window you lookin' out of to come to this conclusion"

He seemed to sink a bit into the seat of the arm curling machine.

"Oh… right, no windows," he said with a bit of fake chuckle under his breath,

"Look what do you want, I really need to get back to my work out, I don't want to cool off until I'm done."

"Oh, but you can take the time to stop and watch...me, though I can't blame you, its hard to keep my eyes of this myself," she said moving closer, a bit of intrigue in her voice.

"Look please just don't hit me again, what to you want" he said flinching, waiting for her fist to make his eyes match.

"Oh, I just want to pump you…" she said as she sat on his lap, putting her back against his chest and her head on his shoulder, "for information" she said into his ear.

He seemed to be sweating more from this that from his workout, yet he couldn't figure out whether he was scared or incredibly turned on, either way he like it.

"What do you need to know?"

"What's with tall thin man in the shadows…?"

"The new, guy? I'm not to sure; I know he is really shady and went through two room mates in the last couple of days."

"Thin man can't make any friends huh?"

"It's not that he doesn't get along, they keep dying, but they can't really blame him for it, I mean who bites a guy, wonder whats doing it, pretty weird don't you think?"

Now she knew what she was dealing with…he was a vamp.

"Ooo, a biter, I like it when they play rough," she said as she nibbled at his ear.

"That all?" she said rubbing his arm with her hand.

"Yeah, except for the fact that it seems as though he framed himself, he shot three people and then called the cops and sent them to his address, well actually it wasn't really his house, it was one of the victims, I think they found that he originally lived in some place called Sunnydale"

This got her attention; she stood up slowly making sure to put her butt in face.

"Thanks" she said, then walked away, but not before faking a punch to his other eye, just to reinstall the fear.

Faith really only had one person she could consider a friend, to her, everyone else was her bitch. Her name was Jane, but faith called her "J" she was about as tall as faith brown hair and greenish hazel eyes. She wasn't faiths cell mate, that was Jess, but she didn't do much other than wine about being fat, which she wasn't, and about faith wearing her pants. Jane was in the next cell over. Her and faith would sit against the wall at night, basically back to back and talk. There wasn't really any particular reason why they got along, but they did.

It was night now, not that one could tell from the lack of windows. Faith and Jane sat against their wall as usual.

"You know it wouldn't hurt to give us a few windows, I'd even be happy with the ones with bars, it just gets so musty in here" Said Jane

"Tell me about it, so what have you heard about that new guy, you know the skinny one"

"Not much I heard his cell mates keep dying"

"Yeah I know, I can't put my finger on it, butt he just…rubs me the wrong way, and I'm one who likes to be rubbed the right way."

Jess sat up in bed, "Would you to shut up already, god I'm trying to sleep."

"Lighten up, Jessie, it's only like 8:00"

"You know I hate it when you call me… Jessie"

"Yeah, I know" faith said with a bit of an evil grin, then went back to her conversation with Jane

"So J, I think I might...make my move on thin man tomorrow"

"What do you mean; do you have a thing for him?"

"No I just mean I'm going to talk to him, I really just think have a problem with him"

"You _think_ you have a problem with him?"

"Well if I don't now I will tomorrow, but I do _think,_ I'm gona call it a night, you know before princess bitch unleashes her wrath on me, not that I wouldn't mind it, I'm actually waiting for that day so I can beat the shit out of her, and she'll have started it" Faith concluded

"Yeah, you know how the guards are, it's all a mater of who starts it, after that you just pull an "It was self defense" and your set. Actually, you should just get it over with now, kick her ass and then we can be cell mates"

"Maybe, but I think I'd miss her pants, they just look so good on me. She tries to pull off that "my pants are to small" look, but her ass seems to be pulling off the whole "look at me I gigantic"…look"

Jane chuckled a bit "Alright I'll talk to you in the morning"

"Night J"

"Goodnight Faith"

"Goooodnight Jessie" faith said making sure to emphasize the ood."

Jess just grumbled and they fell asleep

The next morning, Faith woke up and put a pair of Jess's pants on from the chest at the foot of her bed. A few minutes after she was awake, a guard came by to unlock the door so the prisoners could go to the mess hall for breakfast.

"Morning Faith" the guard said "Wake up Jessica let's go"

Faith just gave her and over exaggerated smile. The prisoners weren't aloud to go anywhere unguarded, so they were taken cell by cell by a different guard to eat breakfast. Ruth was the guard that oversaw Faith and Jess's cell. Ruth was tall and a bit chunky looking, but it wasn't fat it was muscle, she had a raspy voice and a dry sense of humor, she though she was hilarious, but she was the only one in her I'm so funny fan club.

In the mess hall Faith sat with Jane as always

"Is it just me, or is thin man staring right at us" Faith said as she tried not to look like she was staring.

Thin man was across the big blue colored room with no food in front of him, hands in his lap just looking at her, but he was by no means trying not to stare. Then out of no where he vamped out as he sprang from his seat. He jumped from table to table until he landed on faiths tray of dry eggs and greasy sausages. Faith did a back flip out of her wood chair landing behind it, she kicked a chair leg, it splintered, but none of it could be used for a spike.

"Shit, that usually works better" she said kicking another leg, but by this time, vampire thin man kicked her in the right cheek sending her to the ground, she scrambled over to the pieces of wood from the second leg she kicked.

"This'll work" she said picking up a piece that could easily dust him. As he went to jump down, Faith used the gravity that pulled him to the ground to close line him, sending into him into a back flip he didn't plan on. While he got to his feet some guards run over to him, and grabbed his arms, he smashed their heads together, it's a classic, but it worked, Faith punched him twice in the face, then kicked him hard in the gut sending him across the room onto a table that was now empty. All of the prisoners had back away from the fight, making it hard for guards to get through easily. None of them knew what to do and everyone was confused by thin mans bumpies, teeth, and growls. Faith threw the spike at him, in that moment when the spike flew through the air he managed to get out,

"The slayers will die, it's already begun" the spike stabbed into him chest

"Say hi to Buffy for me" he said, and then there was dust.


End file.
